The real hero
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Sometimes we focus on the big heroes out there in the world that we don't appreciate the real heroes in our lives that are already with us. Not on some screen but close to us. They don't get fame, brought onto TV shows or even get stopped for autographs in the street. But they are heroes none the less and Papyrus finally takes a moment to appreciate the real hero in his life.


"Undyne please let me show my gratitude for all that you've done to help me so far." Papyrus tries to convince the other and he is ready to plead with the female fish monster that stands before him fists on her hips. "Please. Let me help clean up or something. Just something that will allow me to express all of this gratitude for all that you've done for me so far and continue to do so. Just let me do something!"

"There is no need Papyrus." Undyne informs him keeping her fists on her hips. "I do what I do because I want to and there is no need for showing of gratitude for all of it. Really." She watches Papyrus as she speaks with a calm tone to the tall skeleton.

"But Undyne. You're helping me to achieve my dream of becoming a member of the royal guard! You've got to-" Papyrus begins in protest but Undyne speaks before he can say any more than what he's already said.

"Look." Undyne begins with her eyes half open and flickered away from the skeleton. Her hands have lowered to hang at her sides no longer clenched into fists. "I really shouldn't be the one you're giving these thanks to."

"What do you mean?" Papyrus asks a little worried and confused about what the other monster is talking about.

"There's someone that deserves it a lot more than I do Papyrus." Undyne explains and she slightly slowly flickers her eyes to look to the skeleton.

"Someone else?" Papyrus asks watching the other as their eyes meet.

Undyne nods softly. "Yeah. One who deserves your gratitude a lot more than I do." She confirms. "Just think about it Papyrus. Who is it that actually makes sure you aren't alone. That not only gives you a place to call home but a family. The one who is always there especially when you need it the most. The one that is the reason that you can stand here and train to do what you've always dreamed of doing with your life. The one who supports you in what you do and what you love to do. The one who would sacrifice everything for you in a heartbeat if asked or needed. All for you and your sake to let you do what you want to do. The one that truly cares for you unlike anything even I've ever seen."

Papyrus blinks at this. "You know... I never really thought about it that way." He admits and his face lights up. "Thank you so much for that Undyne." He turns but he pauses then he looks over his shoulder to the fish monster who is now behind him. "I know we are technically still in our training time but there is something that I have to do. I hope you understand Undyne." He explains with an apology. "The great Papyrus has to do this now. Nyeh heh heh heh."

Undyne grins with her eyes closed and her fists once again on her hips. "Hey don't worry about it Papyrus." She assures him with a confident tone. "I know that this is important to you and I ain't gonna stop ya. We will just continue from where we left off next time."

Papyrus grins back at her. "Thank you Undyne. Thank you so much." He turns to where his body is facing then he dashes off with Undyne opening her eyes to watch him go. He jogs all the way to his home in Snowdin and he opens the front door heading inside. He glances around yet he doesn't see any other living being right away from walking inside. "Sans?" He calls as he glances around again. "Hey Sans are you home?"

"Yeah I am!" Sans calls from somewhere upstairs in which Papyrus turns into that direction.

"Say could you come here for a moment? I mean do you have a minute?" Papyrus asks watching for the smaller skeleton.

"Sure. One second." Sans responds and so Papyrus waits for his brother to come down the stairs.

After a moment Sans's room door opens in which he walks out then shuts it behind himself.

Papyrus watches as Sans comes over to the stairs then he goes down them; stuffing his hands into his sweaters pockets once on the main floor of the house as he slightly approaches his brother.

"Hey what's up bro?" Sans greets casually closing his eyes for a moment then he opens them only to blink as his face changes to surprise. His expression however soon changes to that of a worried one.

Papyrus's eyes have become very wet with tears as his mouth slightly quivers, causing his teeth to quietly chatter slightly with soft whimpers mixed with soft held back sob like sounds as well escaping from the other.

"Paps?" Sans asks worriedly as he removes one hand from his pocket to reach towards his brother. He moves a little closer to the other worried about what could have happened that made his brother ready to just burst out crying. "Hey come on. What happened? What's wrong?" He questions in a rather worried tone.

Papyrus scoops Sans up into his arms hugging him close as he closes his eyes starting to cry and sob while holding his brother.

"Papyrus?" Sans questions a little confused. "Come on tell me what's wrong. What happened bro?"

"I'm just." Papyrus pauses to let out a sob before he tries that again. "I'm just so happy to have you." He sobs out keeping Sans in the hug.

Sans blinks in slight surprise then he smiles and he returns the hug closing his slightly moist eyes as well. "I'm happy to have you too."

They sit there for a few moments hugging while Papyrus cries then after a few moments of a comfortable general silence if the sobs and sniffles aren't accounted for, Sans speaks again.

"Ha. You're crying a skele-ton over this. Your bones must have been really rattling about this for a while huh?"

Papyrus chuckles that gets mixed with a sob.

Sans opens his eyes half way with his eyes looking to the side in his brothers general direction. "Hey that's the first time you've laughed at one of my jokes." He points out in observation.

"I love you." Papyrus pauses to sob before he continues what he wants to say. "So much. Please never change Sans."

"Heh." Sans closes his eyes again and hugs back just a little tighter than before. "I love you so much too Pappy." He doesn't notice a tear fall down his own cheek as he finishes speaking.

The end.


End file.
